


Winged

by moshpitthecat



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Injured Castiel, Love, My First Destiel Fanfic, Wingfic, all of it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshpitthecat/pseuds/moshpitthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean felt pain and pride mixed together as he stared at the wings, the one element that spoke of how much Castiel had been through, the solider of the lord, fighting battles long before Dean was even breathing. They told the story of Cas' life, easily displayed in the thick strong wall of living muscle before him." </p><p>Dean sees Cas' wings for the first time, they are not at all what be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, I love reading all of the first time wing fics so i figured i would try one of my own! 
> 
> hope you enjoy it. leave a comment if you liked it! thanks for reading.

They were beautiful. Terrible and beautiful. Great big black wings spread half way opened. They were larger than Dean had imagined. They reached above the top of Castiel's head and dragged gracefully on the floor. Dean was in awe. Castiel stared at him shyly as if unsure what Dean's reaction would be. The feathers were pitch black as midnight with hints of purple and silver and shimmering as if alive. The tops of the wings were like tree branches that came from Castiel's back and stretched as far as they could before showers of the sparkling inky feathers draped down, cascading upon each other. It appeared as if Castiel was suddenly engulfed in the night sky, black with speckles of stars surrounding him, each twinkling brightly. Dean gasped quietly as he stared. There were several places where the feathers were missing, large mangled areas where it looked as if someone had yanked handfuls of the inky feathers in an attempt to tarnish the beauty. There long scars in a burning silver color running down several places as if engraved on the smooth surface that the perfectly aligned feathers created. Dean felt pain and pride mixed together as he stared at the wings, the one element that spoke of how much Castiel had been through, the solider of the lord, fighting battles long before Dean was even breathing. They told the story of Cas' life, easily displayed in the thick strong wall of living muscle before Dean. The seconds moved slowly as dean took in every inch and feather, committing every part into his memory forever.

Suddenly the weight of Castiel's presence and the fact he was not human registered for the first time deep in Dean's soul. Sure he always knew the guy was an angel, that was obvious, but it was the first time he had felt it. He instantly knew why so many angel's constantly flocked to Castiel as a leader. His wings were magnificent, terrifying and immediately gave an heir of authority, paired with the intense icy stare Castiel's eyes often gave it was enough to make Dean weak in the knees. Castiel shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Dean realized he had been standing frozen in place, his jaw slack and eyes wide. He didnt want to give the angel the wrong impression.

Dean, struck into a trance, instinctively reached a hand up to trace one of the thicker marks and Castiel flinched as if afraid the contact would hurt him. Dean waited, arm outstretched, like a lion tamer and locked eyes with Castiel as if trying to reassure him without saying anything. Castiel flushed as Dean stepped closer and continued to trace the scars where the feathers had not grown back and several places where it looked as though they had been scorched and had not healed. Dean wondered how they could be even more beautiful because of the scars and found it difficult to take his eyes off them. His heart ached with the raw beauty they had in them. They made Cas seem terrifyingly strong.

He was surprised at how soft they were and cool to the touch. The direct opposite of Castiel's vessel, always running too hot and all angles and edges. Dean realized how much different Castiel's true form must be from the meat-suit he was wearing. He wondered just what Cas truly looked like. As he ran his hands along one of the outstretched wings, his hand paused on the top bridge closest to Castiel's shoulder, he felt the raw power in them. Like inky steel wrapped in silk. Dean's stomach did somersaults. It was so subtle, a quiet, commanding power conveyed with little more than a rustle of feathers. Dean was unabashedly awestruck. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

Castiel stood still allowing Dean to take his time examining and touching the feathers before he dared look into Dean's eyes. When he did he was surprised to find Dean's eyes filling with tears.

"They are flawed." Castiel said his tone full of worry and dismay. His cheeks burned with shame. He quickly folded them tightly against his back and stepped back from Dean. He stared at the ground. "I didnt mean to offend you. I am sorry, Dean" 

Dean had difficulty controlling his sudden rush of emotion as he struggled to find the right words. "They are just so beautiful. I never knew." His voice was barely a whisper as if he thought it would somehow disrupt to magnificence in the room. Castiel shuffled uncomfortably as if nervous and suddenly very self-conscious. He looked up at Dean almost afraid.

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes, a sudden seriousness burning in his steely green gaze. "How could you ever think they, that you would offend me?"

"They are covered in scars. Such ugly scars, I could never get them to look right. Other angels have used their grace to fix their wings but I never seemed to be able to do it properly. Not to mention the longer I spend away from heaven the harder it gets to cover the scars. An angel takes pride in their wings and if they cant take care of them properly then.." His voice came out in a quiet rush as if he was trying to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible. His face flushed as he motioned to a particularly singed patch on his right wing, the feathers there looked almost melted. "There are some scars I don't mind as much as others because I know they are earned for great purpose." Cas' voice was barely above a whisper. Dean's face burned in shame. He just couldn't fathom how had he been the cause of such damage to something so beautiful.

Castiel looked down at the ground again. Dean took a careful step towards him. It was the first time Dean had really felt that Castiel was something more than himself. "Stretch them out for me. Please." Dean asked almost hesitantly. Castiel obliged. They almost filled the entire barn sized garage. Dean whistled low. He took a long step around Cas to take it all in. he felt a heat rise up into his chest and he walked towards the still angel in front of him. He buried his face amongst the feathers closest to Castiel's shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around the angel so he couldn't pull away. Castiel's ragged gasp shook the silence. He instantly melted into Dean his wings spreading wider than ever. "I love you Cas. Flaws and all. Forever." The words Came out with out Dean's brain being able to censor himself. The sudden admitting had a rush of panic shoot through Dean but, damnit, it was the truth and it was like a weight had been lifted from his chest all of his bottled up emotions exhaled through that one realization.

Castiel turned around so he was facing Dean again his eyes blazing. Without a word he pressed his lips to the older Winchester and wrapped his wings around them creating a shelter just for the two of them, his heart wanted to burst out of his chest.


End file.
